In recent years, location based functionality associated with mobile computing devices has become increasingly popular. Location based functionality can allow a mobile computing device, such as a smartphone, tablet computing device, wearable computing device, etc. to receive information and to perform actions associated with the information. Such location based functionality can be implemented, for instance, through the use of beacon devices.
Beacon devices are a quickly advancing technology that can be used, for instance, in determining proximity, determining location, and/or providing access to certain location-specific information. A beacon device is typically a small, low cost, self-contained device that can periodically provide information. For example, a beacon device can periodically broadcast its identity and/or other data using a short range wireless communication technology such as, for example, Bluetooth low energy (BLE).
A mobile computing device can receive or otherwise observe the broadcasted information and leverage knowledge of the identity of the beacon device and proximity to the beacon device for various purposes, including determining location, communication, asset tracking, retail identification, safety, etc. Thus, beacon devices are becoming a popular option to increase user engagement with content or information provided by the beacon device owner.
However, if a particular beacon devices owner deploys hundreds or even thousands of beacon devices, the beacon device owner will need some way to manage the fleet of beacon devices. One drawback to the disconnected and self-powered nature of beacon devices is the lack of a significant number of easily obtainable signals which indicate whether if a beacon is still healthy (e.g., powered and operating properly).
As such, many different problems are posed to beacon device owners. For example, it may be difficult to consistently assess whether the beacon device is still located at its intended or expected location, if the beacon devices' batteries are still operative, if the beacon devices have been damaged at all, etc. Additionally, beacon owners will want to understand the lifespan of beacon devices and the coverage of their deployment.
In short, managing a large fleet of beacon devices is a challenging problem in need of an effective solution.